In recent years, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) that represents IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 has become widespread. In addition, there is a device that can operate as an access point of a wireless LAN, and wireless LAN communication is also possible between devices due to such a device. In addition, wireless LAN communication is also possible between devices in Wi-Fi Direct administered by Wi-Fi Alliance.
On the other hand, devices with a function of short-range wireless communication in which the communication range is narrow have also become widespread. As an example of the short-range wireless communication, there is near field communication (NFC). A technology developed by associating such NFC and wireless LAN communication has also been proposed.
For example, PTL 1 discloses the technology in which devices first exchange information through NFC and then connect to each other using Wi-Fi Direct.